


jealousy :0 a one shot

by ruttitutti234



Category: Jodhaa-Akbar (2008)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Headcanon, Letters, Love Letters, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruttitutti234/pseuds/ruttitutti234
Summary: that deleted scene where jodhaa gets a painting of ratan singh (so they know how to smuggle things) and an headcanon of what would happen if she ever told jalal
Relationships: Jalaluddin Muhammad Akbar/Mariam-uz-Zamani | Jodhaa Bai, Mariam-uz-Zamani | Jodhaa Bai/Ratan Singh (d.1548)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	jealousy :0 a one shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



> this is very possibly bad but i just thought i would go ahead and try it out because i love this fandom so much!! im still very new baha but i dont know, i was just looking to get lost in the possibilities i guess. please feel free to give me feedback/constructive criticism/ or any sort of asks or anything(if im even good enough for that LOL) love everyone here you guys are wholesome and cute and this feels so adorable i just might cry!! (i'm also new to ao3 so if you have tips or tricks pls drop them in the comments ok i love you all bye!)  
> dis is gifted to the sweetest human on the planet with some of the best writing I've ever read. thanks for being so sweet AllegoriesInMediasRes!!

Jodhaa grew up betrothed. She grew up knowing what was in store for her life. She grew up with expectations and preparation, for her Rajput husband, family, and life. And she dreamed about it, about all of it.  
Every night before falling asleep, she came up with fantasies of the possible love for her soon-to-be husband. She was never wary of her future, at least on the surface. 

She was sure and determined, but that didn't stop her, when she was alone at night, under the twinkling stars and staring helplessly at the usually vibrant ceiling, now dull under the night sky, from thinking about her uncontrollable future and the ways the decisions of her life would never be hers to make.

So, as she smells the jasmine in the gardens of the Mughal palace, with her Mughal husband, and he asks her about her previously betrothed, she finds herself telling him this.  
They used to exchange letters.  
Brief ones, ones that they started writing at fifteen years old, both curious about the other and smuggled through the palace. They were caught at one point too, by neither of their parents but by elder servants, and Jodhaa had been much too scared to write back after that. The fact that it was against her parents wishes, not to mention their customs, rang through her mind at the young age of fifteen, and, as she explained to her husband, Rajkumar Ratan Singh of Ajabgarh wasn't much of an interesting conversationalist anyways. 

And she thinks it's cute, albeit a bit unnecessary (as she is now here and his and besides the fact that she's very obviously very in love with him, she just insulted her previously betrothed about a full three seconds ago), that Jalal's jaw clenches harder than it should and he swallows with difficulty. She leans over and brushes his jawline with her right hand, his muscles relaxing quickly, and she whispers softly, keeping in mind that news travels fast here, in a teasing tone, and reminds him of who he is. Not just that he is the Emperor of Hindustan, but of his perseverance and how he is fair and just and helpful and sweet and he smiles softly and leans into her touch. He pulls her to sit next to him on the marble bench, laying his head down on her lap, and feels the tenderness of her fingers through his hair and smell of jasmine that surrounds them both. 

He never closes his eyes though, even when sleep tries to attack his senses, and instead memorizes the curves of Jodhaa's face, as if he doesn't already have them all ingrained in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> ok yeah thanks for reading! please let me know how i can improve/if I got anything wrong I wrote this really quickly cause the idea just kind of popped into my head and would love feedback!


End file.
